Internal combustion engines, including four-stroke engines, use valves to control the flow of intake gases, e.g. air or a fuel-air mixture, from an intake manifold into the cylinder, and use valves to control the flow of exhaust gases from the cylinder to an exhaust manifold. Conventionally, the valves are provided as poppet valves, with each valve including a valve stem extending to a valve head. A valve guide is provided to positively locate the valve in relation to the valve seat, help in sealing the intake or exhaust manifold, and to provide thermal protection for the valve. The valve stem extends through and moves relative to a valve guide as a running surface, and the interface between the valve guide and the running surface of the valve stem is unlubricated in a conventional valve. With engine operation and time, the valve guide may experience wear, distortion, and reduced mechanical properties as the interface between the valve stem and the valve guide may result in friction and heat.